


blood apple || chuuves

by lovefoolish



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Apples, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crushes, F/F, Love Triangles, Obsession, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolish/pseuds/lovefoolish
Summary: kim jiwoo has a huge (and kind of scary) crush on ha sooyoung. one day, jiwoo ends up following sooyoung through a dark alley and finds herself buying half a dozen of apples that were the brightest red in colour.the next day, she becomes a vampire.





	blood apple || chuuves

_(Not Proofread)_

 

_**PROLOGUE ; crushed.** _

 

     crushes like this one weren't normal. kim jiwoo's friends knew it, and she knew it too. but alas, she let her heart take over her mind, and now, the tiny spark that was the crush had bloomed into a powerful flame, one that yearned to be fulfilled. it was lowkey obsessive, and jiwoo wouldn't say it, but she was scared of it sometimes. what started out to be simple interest in a girl that used the same bus as her everyday ended up becoming a fully blown  
obsession over a girl who didn't even know she existed.

     enter ha sooyoung. popular, funny and likeable, but also with her own dark secret, perhaps the only bit of information about sooyoung that jiwoo did not know of. she was a vampire. only partially, to be exact. but we'll get into that later on. only two of her closest friends knew about this; jo haseul, her roomate and son hyejoo, another half-blood vampire whom she had discovered buying blood apples, from a dark alley where a colony of vampires lived. with all the human people that she interacted with everyday, it was a surprise that she had not gone insane, for she hadn't tasted human blood ever. her story of becoming one was kind of weird, and she didn't want to talk about it, but that weirdness was the very reason she kept away from human blood, and continued devouring blood apples at any given opportunity.

     kim jiwoo thought that her crush would be forever one-sided. but fate had other plans for jiwoo. and perhaps, this obsessive crush wasn't so bad in the long term. 

 

\--

 

_**ONE ; an apple a day keeps desire at bay.** _

     "jiwoo, focus!" yelled the voice of a girl as she hit the tennis ball with her racquet. the ball flew through the field onto the other side. jiwoo juggled with her phone in one hand and returned the serve sloppily, resulting in it hitting the net. hyunjin sighed and walked over to the other side.

     "i'm so sorry hyunjinnie, i was pre-occupied," said jiwoo as she tried to shove her phone into the pockets of her pants. however, hyunjin retrieved it from her before she could do so, and looked at the screen to see what was keeping jiwoo so busy. and as she guessed, it was sooyoung. the girl's instagram profile was open, and jiwoo was probably staring at her photos. hyunjin sighed yet again.

"jiwoo, i thought i told you to tone it down a bit. you know this is unhealthy right?" saying this, she returned the phone to the frowning girl.

  
"yes i know that but... i can't. i'm sorry, but i'm not able to resist the temptation and i hate myself because of that." a dejected looking jiwoo threw her phone away, burying her head in her arms. hyunjin gave her a hug.

  
"oh jiwoo... i'm so sorry honey. i'd try to help but i'm also stumped. hey listen, how about we go out for ice cream ? and then we can go to my place and binge any show of your choice. okay?"

  
jiwoo nodded, trying to muster up a smile. " thanks hyunjin, you're the best."

     as the two girls packed their tennis gear and got ready to leave, jiwoo secretly checked her phone, while hyunjin was in the toilet. sooyoung had updated her instagram story, and her location was a few minutes away from jiwoo's current location. could she...?

     once hyunjin was done, jiwoo tried telling her. "listen hyunjinnie... a relative of mine had an accident and they're at the ER now. i need to go and see them. could we maybe... keep our plans for later?" hyunjin was suspicious but said nothing about it. "of course !! i hope your relative is okay, do you want me to drop you off?"

     "oh no it'll be fine," said jiwoo, "i'll go on the bus or something. you go ahead !!" both of them parted ways, and jiwoo pretended to go stand at the bus stop for a few minutes until she saw hyunjin's car drive away. she then carefully made her way to the place sooyoung was at, specifically a beauty parlour, where she had gotten her hair done. and luckily, she was right on time, for the girl appeared to be exiting the parlour. 'this is actual stalking, you idiot!' a part of jiwoo yelled at her, but she wasn't listening. her attention was fixed on sooyoung, who was walking towards a hotel. could she be going there next? jiwoo had to see.

     just as it looked like sooyoung was going towards the hotel, she detoured into a side alley, one that seemed to be dark and narrow. jiwoo was even more intrigued now, and she picked up her pace, trying to keep sooyoung in her sight. she tried to cover herself up with the flannel that she was wearing, as the lane seemed rather cold and uninviting.  
she got out onto the other side just to see sooyoung paying for a bag of apples that were being handed to her by a lady. jiwoo half expected the older girl to return the same way, and tried to find a place to hide, but thankfully sooyoung kept on walking.

     once sooyoung had walked away, she made her way to the lady, who was selling a bunch of bright red apples. they appeared to glow in a strange way, and jiwoo was fascinated.

  
"hello!" she beamed at the lady, and amidst the eerie, dark and gloomy aura of the area, she stood out like a beacon with her red hair and bubbly personality.  
"how may i help you?" asked the lady in a calm manner.  
"i'd like to try some of these apples please."  
"try? so you mean you've never tasted them before?"  
"nope, this is my first time," she replied nonchalantly.

  
the lady, who appeared to be in her late thirties, looked at jiwoo in a suspicious manner.

"well, i hope you are aware of its side effects? and the proper method of ingesting them?"  
"of course," said jiwoo though she didn't know at all, how did it matter though, it was just an apple.  
"how many?"  
"uh, let's say six," replied jiwoo, focusing on the fruits.  
"that'll be 8.99."

  
'damn, 8.99 for half a dozen of apples?' jiwoo found this unreasonable but didn't say anything, for these may be of a different hybrid.

  
"thank you!" she bowed down to the lady and walked away, holding the bag of apples. the lady looked at jiwoo, and right then she had guessed that there would be trouble.

     once she reached her home, she went to her kitchen, washed the apples, and was about to bite into it, when the very same reasonable voice in her head sounded again. 'you don't know where these apples are from, they were being sold at a really shady place, are you sure you want to eat this?'

  
     jiwoo pondered for a millisecond before ignoring the voice and biting into one of them. the taste was very weird; metallic almost, with a similar taste like blood. jiwoo swallowed the piece before regretting it, for the taste was so horrid to her. she threw the bitten apple and the remaining ones into the dustbin, and decided to go find a palette cleanser. just then, a small, weird feeling began to bubble in her body, and it began flowing through her veins. she would never be human again.

well, not fully that is.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading ! please drop a kudos if you did, i'd love that <3 and comment down what you felt. thank you, and i hope you have a lovely day !


End file.
